Estudia
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: -Ay, Profe, yo se que me fue súper mal en el examen, ¿no habrá alguna forma para que me suba la nota? - El rubio lo miro unos segundos.-, haré lo que sea -. -¿Lo que sea?-


¿Nunca has sentido, mientras estas en clase, que tu compañera le quiere llegar al maestro?, ¿No?, Aaah, ni modo.

Fuera de eso; Advertencia, lo siguiente que vas leer contiene: ¶.- Un tipo de narración antigua -pues esto ya lo tenía escrito cuando "estaba en pañales"-, ¶- Uso de ropa femenina en el sexo opuesto, ¶- Una pizca de shota, ¶- Semi/AU y ¶- Uso de un meme. Porque no, esto no fue por haber visto Hola Soy Germán, fue por un meme.

* * *

Dentro de un salón de clases-, materia de matemáticas-, se encuentra el profesor Gregory Fields, o como el prefería que lo llameasen, el Profe Greg, este examinaba los últimos exámenes que había calificado mientras sus estudiantes del turno p De asado jugaban y gritaban afuera en el patio.

Todo lucia normal, hasta era estúpido ponerle a los alumnos un examen sobre algo tan básico como eso. Si, todo normal... Hasta que se encontró cara a cara con un examen que le borro la sonrisa de la cara, valga la redundancia. Puesto que esto no le extrañaba mucho, pues sabia a quien le pertenecía el examen... Pero nunca pensó esto, ¡Reprobar matemáticas! Por favor, era la materia mas fácil en toda la tierra (si se le ponía atención), incluso un bebé podría aprender. Bien, bien, no había que exagerar.

Bien, tampoco había que exasperarse, tenía conocimientos necesarios y sobrantes sobre ese chico; entendía que vivía en un barrio pobre y que, de vez en cuando, lo tachaban como homicida, además de que ya hubieron ocasiones en que llamaron a su madre para decirle sobre su comportamiento y notas.

Hasta ahora, sabia que el chico tenía cuatro materias reprobadas y, si sumaba esta, serían cinco, ocasionando su inminente entrada a exámenes extraordinarios. Negó levemente, puede que no fuese su mejor alumno (porque no lo era), pero le tenía un gran aprecio al chico.

Decidido, aceptando que un alumno suyo había reprobado, empaco los exámenes en su portafolio y puso marcha hacia la oficina de la directora.

\- ¡Profe Greeeeeg~!- Suspiro cansado, levantando la cabeza, lentamente, de su portafolio.

\- Señorito Kenneth, por favor, podría dejarse de juegos de una...- Maravilloso, hablando del rey de Roma... El topo se asoma*. Gregory quedo atónito al ver a su alumno, porque, en verdad, ni siquiera Kenneth se pondría algo así... ¿O no?.

\- Señorito DeLorne... ¿Podría, por favor, explicarme que significa ese conjunto?-

The Mole soltó una leve risa, dando una vuelta completa como modelo, haciendo que en el proceso los holanes de la mini falda se levantaran dejando ver... Que en vez de trusa o bóxer traía... Unas... ¡Dios, era tan morboso siquiera decir que eran! No quería ni imaginar como estaría la parte superior de su cuerpo... Aunque, si le ponía una breve atención, se podía denotar que no traía nada debajo de esa camisa blanquecina, también que, debido a ese tipo de ropas menores, tenía frío, pues parecía tener los pezones duros y.. ¡No, Gregory! ¡¿Pero en que clase de asquerosidades estas pensando?! ¡Es un alumno, carajooooo!

\- ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no le gusta?~ Soltó con una sonrisa picara el joven, ¿Qué si no le gustaba? Por Batman... Obviamente...

\- No... Digo, si... Es decir... Solo conteste mi pregunta, ¿Porque trae puesto ese tipo de vestimentas? Tengo entendido que usted no es de los que usa eso ni para fiestas.-

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para **todo** , _cher Gregory_. Y en todo caso, no creo que moleste, ¿o si? También tengo entendido que aquí se puede venir como uno quiera~ Negó, tenía su punto y el prisa.

\- Ok, Christophe, por el día de hoy te lo paso... Pero no quiero verlo mañana con esa ropa. I'm sorry, but I have something and I'm late. Excuse me.-

Y cuando estuvo apunto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando estuvo apunto de alejarse de ese muchachito apodado The Mole... El mismo se puso en su camino y hurto su portafolio .

\- ¡Christophe, devuélveme ese portafolio!-

"Que no lo abra, que no lo abra, que no lo abra, por favor, Dios"

Si lo abría, posiblemente descubriría los exámenes, vería el suyo para tomarlo entre sus manos y, bajo su expectante mirada, lo rompería en mil pedazos, metiéndolo en problemas. Por eso, y por que adentro había un sándwich de pollo.

\- ¿O que? ¿Me castigara?~ "¿Será doble sentido?" Se preguntó al verlo mover las caderas, en un momento que se detuvo la carrera.

Carcomido por la duda, se aventuró a decir lo que toooodo profesor cuerdo-hetero-estricto diría. - ¡Pues por supuesto, ¿cree que tomar el portafolio de un profesor, y hacerlo correr es juego?!~

\- Awww, creí que usted sería divertido.~ Ese tono... Era como si sonara decepcionado pero, de algún modo, feliz o... ¡Que no, maldición! ¡¿Como, carajos, iba a estar excitado, eh, EH?!

\- Mire... De verdad que tengo prisa, ¿podría dármelo, y no mencionamos nada?~

-...~

Plap* fue el sonido del portafolio al caer.

Y lo siguiente sucedió en cámara... Bueno, a la mierda, ya de ahí todo fue normal.

Con un deje de seguridad, molestia y culpa, Greg se acercó a recoger su portafolio (Porque cierta persona frente suyo quizo tirarla al piso en lugar de dársela en la mano), esperando no tener que lidiar con más sorpresas o revoluciones por parte del topo.

\- Thank you. And good bye~

\- Profe Greg...~ ¡Oh, por favor! Ya esta, prácticamente, a escasos centímetros de la puerta de la directora.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, de nuevo, y giró sobre sus pasos a encarar a la provocación de su nuevo dolor de cabeza. El chico, en su lugar, le hizo una seña con la mano para que fuese donde el para susurrarle algo, sin opción alguna, Gregory se acercó he inclino a la altura del menor (le llegaba a la entrepierna).

\- Ay, profe, yo se que me fue mal en el examen, y me mate toda la noche estudiando...~- "Pero si yo te vi excavando túneles ayer." Al carajo, que siga. -¿No habrá alguna forma de que me suba la notaaa?, haré lo que sea~-

\- ¿Lo que sea?~ Pregunto, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Lo-que-se-a~~ "Tentador".

Movido por su impulso, tomo la mano del chico y lo guió al salón de clases, dándole paso para que entrara mientras el entrecerraba la puerta y se devolvía a verlo. Ahora el que suspiro fue The Mole, lucia un poco asustado, aunque decidido, en lo que sucedería.

Gregory se sentó detrás de su escritorio, haciendo una seña con la mano para que Christophe se acercara donde el.

\- Bien, quiero que tomes este libro...- The Mole tomo el libro, con una mirada de confusión, colocándolo sobre el escritorio. -... Ábrelo...- Lentamente lo fue abriendo, llegando a una página del bloque que habían visto -... Y ahora... Estudia.-

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era chiste? ¿Enserio? ¡No joda!

\- ¿Que? ¡Oh! ¿Creíste que iba a tener relaciones contigo, justo en el salón, a minutos de que todos entren? No, no, no, no. Yo no hago esas cosas, si quieres pasar una materia; estudia.- Levantándose del lugar, sacudió los cabellos despeinados del chico y se despidió, dejándolo solo en el salón, con un sentimiento de impotencia...

.

.

.

Y una maldita erección dolorosa, maldita sea, ultima vez que le hace caso a la chienne de Kenny.

* * *

Esto va dedicado a ti, querida compañera... Que dolorosamente, para mi, no tienes cuenta aquí, así que podría decirse que este... ¿One shot? Es una indirecta manera de decirte zorra, sin que te des cuenta. Creo que no debí decir eso. Ops.


End file.
